My White Threshold
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: All I can do is picture his face as I lie here, my arms outstretched and my fists clenched as if in surrender. A new beginning without him, and I am ready for it. Sad one-shot Implied puzzleshipping


Ok, so I have a day off from work and all my homework is done for the week in my online class. I do have an idea of how Shadows will end, but I didn't feel like working on this today. Instead, this little one-shot is something I felt I wanted to write and it reveals that I am a fan of something I never would have thought I'd like when I was most active here.

I don't own Yugioh and don't be afraid to give all your thought good and bad in the review. This one-shot is short and you have to read all the way through to figure out what's going on. So no peeking!

* * *

I open my eyes and stare into the white abyss. White surrounds me and although there is a lot of clatters and clangs echoing in the space around me, I hear nothing. Luckily, I feel nothing. I let a deep breath out and unclench my fists. Breathe in, breathe out. Over and over again, I pass the moments enjoying the numbness. The fear can only dim so much, but the absence of physical pain is helping.

I've seen plenty in my life to understand that the impossible is possible. The supernatural is truly all around us. But months ago, when I saw the love of my life walk through the door to pass into the next life, I would have told you that my time to see the supernatural was over. I remember that last night; I had pondered what my future could hold with no more excitement, no more magic, and no more of him. I, Yugi Muto, didn't feel magical once that door closed. My other self and the puzzle brought magic into my life.

I thought I was ready to move on with my normal life. No more magic or danger could hinder my ability to discover new dreams and ambitions anymore. Funny thing is, that idea didn't last long. Lonely weeks went by after he left and I went between crying myself to sleep and making efforts to participate in life. It was my story, and I intended to write it myself. My friends stayed supportive and were there every step of the way, and were there when my story took an unexpected turn.

A sharp pain crosses my midsection and I gasp. Mumbles can be heard as I bite my lip and clench my fists again. I close my eyes and focus on the image of his face. I can picture his eyes as he smiles. Oh, he had the sweetest smile his last night with me. When he laid me down on the bed to make love to me for the first, and in the grand scheme of things, last time, his eyes told me everything when he smiled. The lights in our cabin of the small boat were out and the curtains were opened to the starry Egyptian sky. I remember I had asked if he would like to take our actions to the privacy of one of our soul rooms, but he said he wanted to act as if he were alive again. We were able to touch each other in the open and could have been led to believe it was true, so I obliged. Still, I never would have expected that he would feel so real, so solid.

His touches had been soft yet tangible. When he had grabbed my manhood in a fit of passion, I forgot he was still a part of me. He was still a spirit, and yet, when he entered me for the first time, it was as real as any virgin's first time. When he came inside of me, I could even feel his essence running down my skin, its warm stickiness was tangible and, I blush as I think this, tasty. If my story could have a starting point, this would be it. The night I admitted I loved him. It was the night I first decided to capture a moment, regardless of future regret.

Today, I'm lying on my back, my arms outstretched to either sides of me, like a willing sacrifice. My eyes are closed and my breathing switches from deep and calm, to fast and fearful. I imagine he's standing next to my head, stroking my hairline and whispering into my ear.

_You're alright Aibou. I'm right here._

The last night with him was the greatest night of my life, and when I stepped out into the world on my own for the first time in years, I had the fear that my life had peaked. What could my life hold for itself? But when I fell ill, life suddenly had a purpose. Choosing to capture a moment that night was what changed everything for me. Opportunities are meant to be seized. Moments are meant to be savored. I had no regrets.

And three months after he left, I realized how little I'd come to regret it for the rest of my life. Because…because I haven't been alone like I thought I would be since he left.

I am the pharaoh's chosen one, lying on my back staring at the white ceiling, biting my lip and trying not to move. The fear is not keeping the regret away. I know it's not much longer. A new beginning is coming. One that will keep giving. I get to keep a gift every day for the rest of my life. I had hoped he'd stay, but this is the chapter of my life that I never would have expected.

Before I solved the puzzle, I never believed in the supernatural or the unexplainable. By now, my friends and I have figured we're the only ones. They cared about Mou Hitori no Boku almost as much as I did. I know, because of all that we've seen, that they will be here in the new chapter of my life. While I know that's true, as I lie here, I have chosen to be alone. I have the freedom to imagine that my other self is here with me. As I let my thoughts wander to him and him alone, I swear I can feel someone move my bangs out of my eyes.

To know I have strangers surrounding me makes me miss him. I focus more and unclench my outstretched fists. Relax, Yugi. It's almost over. Then life will begin. I had been told earlier to not tense up, so I take another breath to calm myself.

"Ok, Yugi! You'll feel some tugging." The man speaking is a rarity. He's a believer in the unexplainable. A person helping me move onto the next stage. I'm grateful for him and his unquestioning ways.

I grit my teeth and open my watery amethyst eyes, ready for the pain. But it never comes. I feel him instead. I feel him standing above my head. I imagine his anticipation as he would stroke my cheek and resist looking past the canvas standing upright in front of my chin. Oh Mou Hitori no Boku, I have worked these weeks and months for you. I have missed you every second and it hurts so much. But in this moment, I cross the threshold to never feeling like I'm without you again.

I am the chosen one, not only to solve the puzzle, but to be the one who went through months of being careful. I am the one sentenced to lie here as my blood stains the clear floors.

If you believed in miracles, then you'd believe this as much as I did when I heard the news.

"Here he comes kid! Get ready!"

The words come from near my stomach. Many clatters are heard below me, near my feet. My breathing quickens and I still feel no physical pain. I'm suddenly panicked at the idea that he's not here. I'm losing focus.

_He's here. He's always here. He told me he loves me. He promised forever. This is how he shows it._

I gasp suddenly as I feel pressure in my stomach. My chin jerks upward and I look into the lights. I'm blinded for a split second before I realize… it's over.

Then he cries. My son. _Our _son cries.

My sobs cause my head to jerk, but they are silent as tears stream down my face.

My doctor, who believed in magic and the unimaginable, holds my son above the canvas. Through his first cries and breaths on this earth, he opens his eyes for me. I look past the lights on the ceiling and my own tears to look at his face. His hair is black with blonde tips. It's thick for a newborn. His eyes look like my other self's. I smile. In a flash, he's taken away from me. We're both crying again.

As they clean and close my stomach, I look sense something around me. I take a moment from trying to hear my son's crying to look above me.

If I hadn't known any better, I'd have sworn he had come back from the dead again.

He stood there smiling.

"He's beautiful, Aibou. I'm so proud of you."

I smile and continue to cry. From now on, I get a piece of him to keep forever. Those months of testing and constant begging from scientists to see how it is that I became pregnant, I finally have him to hold. I thought my life would be empty of any evidence that he was ever here. I though I'd be alone with my friends for the rest of my life. But when I got sick, when I was told by a doctor who knew of what the gods are capable of that I was to bear the pharaoh's son, the outlook of my life post- Atem changes forever. For now, I'm looking at…an apparition? Whatever it is, it is my fleeting moment of us being a family, if only for a second of time.

Sure, his final night on earth was meant to be my last night where I'd sleep with the knowledge he'd be there when I woke up. Now, my son will hear of how the gods chose me to be the man who was chosen in more ways than one. I can't explain all of it, but making the most of another fleeting moment and making love to him made all the difference.

Later, when my friends surrounded me and looked in awe at my son, I felt just as happy as I did when my other self was alive.

"He has Atem's eyes!"

"Yugi, he has your cheeks!"

Jou smiled softly. "But Yugi, what's his name?"

I stroked my swaddled son's cheek as he slept, his fingers wrapped around the chain of his father's cartouche he left me. If there was one thing I held onto when I was pregnant, it was hope in my new future. If anything, my son would know that his father and I had hope for his.

"Kibou." I paused, marveling at the miracle in my arms, whose name means hope. "Kibou Atem Muto."

* * *

I had this imagery in my head a few weeks ago and just had to put it down. Didn't know I was into mpreg? Well, just in this way. I like the romantic notion that Yugi would be left behind with something like this. Please review!

Oh, and follow me on tumblr and ask some questions when I post some fun ask the author stuff! I post updates on when I can write and give little tidbits about my fanfic and fandom opinions. Enjoy! Look at my main page to find the link.


End file.
